


Your Kind, Warm Hands

by ChronoXtreme



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: All the fairy tale tropes, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fairy Godmother Sothis, Loss of Parent(s), Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoXtreme/pseuds/ChronoXtreme
Summary: When Dimitri’s father married his stepmother Patricia then died, Dimitri was reduced to a common servant instead of a cherished son and brother. Dimitri does his best to have courage and be kind despite his stepfamily’s abuse — yet magic still remains in the world, and when he meets a peculiar woman in the woods, his life will change forever.A F!Dimileth Cinderella AU with Dimitri as Cinderella and Byleth as Princess Charming.(Written for the Three Houses AU Big Bang!)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth's Mother
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: The Three Houses AU Bang





	Your Kind, Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I was very privileged to work with the outstanding pikablooo, who did this fantastic art for this fic! Go check it out here! https://twitter.com/pikablooo/status/1352636879649337350?s=20
> 
> Thanks once again to everyone who participated for this amazing opportunity - and thank YOU for reading!

The first family member Dimitri lost was his mother. 

It was the plague, the doctors whispered when they thought he wasn’t around. Despite the Blaiddyd Estate being tucked away in the forest, the nearest town five miles away, she had still caught the disease. Father had wept for hours, convinced he had given it to her — as a merchant, he traveled far and wide across Faerghus, hawking their wares to the other noble houses.

Dimitri knew that his father would never get his mother sick. But sick she was, and he was forbidden to see her. The last thing his parents wanted was for this disease to spread, to infect him as well. 

So when the doctors told him that it was time to pay his mother a visit, he knew that it would be for the last time. 

Drying his tears, he followed his father into the solar, smiling as he saw his mother sitting on the chaise lounge. Draped in countless blankets and shawls, she still shivered, her face and lips pale. Yet somehow she still smiled, her slim bony hand reaching out to him. “Dima,” she breathed, her voice a frail rattle. “My beautiful boy.”

When Father released his shoulders, he ran to her, swallowing hard as he took her hand. “I’ve missed you, Mama,” he whispered. “Are you… Do you feel okay?”

Father tensed behind him, but Mama just smiled, patting his head. “I feel fine, dear,” she reassured him, even though her shoulder shuddered as they rose and fell.

_ Oh. She… She’s lying. _

Fat, hot tears welled in his eyes. They all knew that she was not fine. 

“I’m afraid I will have to go soon,” she whispered, patting his hand. “I’m so sorry, Dima.” 

Gulping down his tears, he shook his head. “It’s okay,” he whispered. It wasn’t, but it wasn’t Mama’s fault. Sometimes it was nobody’s fault, and that was the bitter truth of the world.

“I want to tell you something,” she said, looking him in the eye. Hers were green, unlike his and Father’s, shining bright in the light of the sitting room. “A secret that will carry you through any trial you may have, no matter how big or small.” 

Dimitri’s eyes widened. A secret? “What is it?” he asked softly, fingers curling around Mama’s palm.

She smiled sweetly, and in that moment it was like she wasn’t sick anymore. “Have courage and be kind,” she whispered.

He blinked. That didn’t sound very secretive.

“You have a special power, Dimitri,” Mama continued, her other hand stroking his hair. “A magnificent and glorious power.”

“I know about my crest, Mama.” It was the legacy of the Blaiddyd line, back when they were more important in the kingdom — with his crest he could pick up anything he wanted, though he broke so many things too. 

“No, this is far more important. You may not think courage and kindness important, but they are  _ vital. _ And you carry more kindness in your warm hands than most people have in their whole body,” she breathed. “Carry that bravery, that kindness with you — use it to bolster yourself up, but do not forget to give it to others. Just as you must use your crest only to protect and help, use your kindness for the same purpose, Dima, and all shall forever be well.” 

He swallowed thickly as Mama’s hand fell to the couch. “Okay. I promise.”

“Good. Good…” A heavy sigh slipped from her lips, her body so frail. “I… I think I shall go soon.”

“Stay a little longer, my darling,” Father choked out, falling to his knees next to Dimitri. “Please…”

But Mama could not stay. And as her feeble arms wrapped around Dimitri and his father, he cried into her shoulder until the house grew cold and the tears ran dry.

Mama’s words burned themselves into his heart from that day forward.


End file.
